A new beginning
by Alyx Engel
Summary: après un explosion Jabura et grièvement blesser Lucci passer plusieurs année dans le coma lors de son réveille des secret son révéler.
1. Chapter 1

**_N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**

Chapitre 1

Le commencement de la fin

Jabura point de vue

Je suis Lucci à contre cœur dans les couloirs du navire, pourquoi il y t-il fallut que l'on m'envoie avec lui. Oui certes nous avons perdu contact avec les mécanicien depuis plus d'une demi-heure et le chef commence à s'inquiéter, comme à son habitude, mais bon ils ne doit surement pas entendre les appels avec tout le bruit des machines. Arriver devant la salle des machine la porte et entre ouverte et la poigner tacher de sang, le silence totale règne pas le moindre bruit pouvant indique la présence d'une ou plusieurs personne, même le vacarme des machines sembles s'être tut. Nous entrons silencieusement balayant la pièce du regard en quête d'indice rien seulement une mare de sang recouvrant tout. Je me tourne vers Lucci il est accroupie un livre aux pages tacher a la main, puis un bruit presque imperceptible me parvient à l'oreille un faible tic, tic je me dirige vers la source du bruit et arriver devant le moteur principale en regardant derrière je vois avec horreur une bombe.

 **Jabura : SORT.**

Il se tourne vers moi sans bouger, j'ai à peine le temps de le pousser hors de la pièce que la bombe explose.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**

Chapitre 2

Jabura point de vue

La première chose que je remarque en reprend conscience est la douleur, une douleur sourde et aigue qui coure sur presque tout mon dos et mon coter gauche, qui me vrille la tête et torture ma gorge, puis le silence pas le moindre bruit. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux légèrement aveuglé par la lumière, peu à peu une salle blanche commence à prendre forme sous mes yeux. Une salle d'hôpital? Je tourne difficilement mon regards vers ma gauche et vois des machine, oui je suis belle et bien à l'hôpital. Un médecin et entre dans ma chambre, il jette un coup d'œil à la machine et de tourne vers moi je vois ses lèvres bouger sans pour entendre le moindre bruit. Il fronce les sourcils avant de sortir un bloc note il écrire quelque mots avant de le tendre vers moi, quelque mots qui changeront ma vie

 _''_ _Je suis désoler vous êtes sourd.''_

Neuf mois plus tard

Voilà quelque mois que j'ai perdu l'ouïe je commence à m'habituer doucement à ma nouvelle condition malheureusement elle ma couter mon emploie au cp9. Malgré le temps passer, et le fait que mes blessure soit cicatriser je commence à peine à me remettre de l'exploitons. Presque tout mon dos a été brulé au troisième degré, mon épaule, ma hanche gauche et mon coup au deuxième. Les médecins m'apprirent que ma surdité était dû au bruit de l'explosion il mon enseigner à signer, à lire sur les lèvres et aussi a reparler. Demain je comment une rééducation pour mon bras gauche dont les muscle en été gravement toucher, je suis nerveux très nerveux. Une infirmière vient me chercher dans ma chambre elle m'aide à refaire mes bondage et à m'habiller.

 **Infirmière : Ne vous en faites pas les médecins feront tout leur possible pour vous aider à guérir.**

Elle me guide vers une salle et me fait m'assoir devant un étrange appareil. Un médecin me rejoint quelque minute plus tard.

 **Doc : Désoler du retard une consultation de dernière minute. Bon commençons, prenez cette élastique dans mon main gauche la machine va exercer une attraction de plus en plus forte le but et de voire la force qu'il vous reste.**

Je prends l'élastique, il met la machine en marche. Niveaux 1, la machine n'est qu'à son plus faible niveau et je dois déjà utiliser presque toute mes forces pour tenir bon. Niveaux 2 mon bras lâche, merdes.

 **Doc : Je suis désoler de vous l'apprendre mais il semble que votre bras ait perdue près de quatre-vingt pourcent de ses capacité, à ce stade j'ignore si vous pourrez retrouver ne serai ce que cinquante pourcent de vos ancienne capacité.**

15 mois plus tard

Lucci point de vue

J'ouvre les yeux avant de les refermer aveuglé par la lumière puis entent le bip répétitif d'une machine. Une chambre d'hôpital, je tente de me relever vainement avant de retomber sur le dos, un roucoulement se fait entendre Hattori se pose à mes coter je caresse doucement sa tête. Une infirmière entre avant de ressortir aussitôt pour revenir quelque minute plus tard accompagner d'un médecin.

 **Doc : Bonjour monsieur Lucci, comment vous sentez vous?**

 **Lucci : Épuiser, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormie une éternité.**

 **Doc : C'est normal vous avez été dans le coma pendent plus de deux ans.**

DEUX ANS!

 **Lucci : Et Jabura, comment va-t-il.**

 **Doc : Il s'en est sorti même si ses blessure était plus sérieuse que les votre.**

 **Lucci : Plus sérieuse… à quel point?**

 **Doc : Je ne peux pas parler plus en détails du dossier d'un autre patient avec vous.**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Kaku et Kalifa

 **Kaku : Lucci tu es enfin réveillé.**

Il me saute au coup malgré les protestations du docteur.

 **Kalifa : C'est du harcèlement.**

Décidément ses deux la non pas changer en deux ans.

 **Lucci : Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jabura?**

Ils s'assoient calmement à mes coter évitant de me regarder dans les yeux, que se passe-t-il ses blessures son telle aussi grave.

 **Kaku : Il faudrait que tu le vois par toi-même, mais avant repose toi ont repasse dans quelque jours et … on ira le voire ensemble…**

Ils me salut et qui la pièce alors que l'infermière injecte quelque chose dans mon intraveineuse je sombre peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**

Chapitre 3

Lucci Point de vue

Une semaine est passé depuis la visite de Kaku et Kalifa. Je reprends doucement des force, mais ne peut m'empêcher de penser à Jabura. Comment va-t-il, pourquoi personne ne veut m'en parler, perdu dans me penser je n'entends pas Kaku entrer.

 **Kaku : Salut Lucci comment te sent tu ?**

 **Lucci : Bien.**

Il s'assoie au coter de mon lit tout en évitent mon regards, je remarque que ses joue son rouge. Kaku que me caches-tu?

 **Lucci : Et Jabura, tu as eu de c'est nouvelle ?**

Aucune réponse.

 **Lucci : Kaku comment va-t-il?**

 **Kaku : Tu devrais voir ça par toi-même.**

 **Lucci : Voire quoi?**

 **Kaku : Suis-moi.**

C'est la première fois que je vois Kaku aussi sérieux cela m'inquiète. Je le suis à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à un chambre. Il entrouvre la porte et me laisse passer, ce que je vois me fige de peur. Jabura et assis dos à la porte sur un semblable au mien, il ne porte pas sa veste ce qui me permets de voir les brulures qui lui creuse le dos. Son dos presque tout entier et bruler au troisième degré et ses brulures s'étende sur son épaule son coup et sa hanche gauche.

 **Lucci : Jabura ça va?**

Il ne me répond pas, en fait il ne semble même pas m'entendre. Je me tourne vers Kaku il regarde fixement ses pieds.

 **Lucci : qu'est-ce qu'il a?**

 **Kaku : C'est à lui de te le dire.**

Je m'avance vers Jabura et pose ma main sur son épaule, il sursaut avant de se tourne vers moi, en me voyant il se lève brusquement comme si il ignorait que j'étais dans la pièce.

 **Lucci : Jabura ça va?**

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et hoche la tête, puis se tourne prendre un calepin poser sur son bureau et écrire avant de me le tendre.

 **Jabura :** _Comment te sent tu? Tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans le coma._

Je fixe le papier sans réellement comprendre, pourquoi écrire pourquoi ne pas parler. J'entends la porte se fermer Kaku à décider de nous laisser seule. Je m'assoie a coter de Jabura sur le lit il tente péniblement de mettre sa veste je remarque son bras gauche peine à bouger après quelque minutes je fini pas l'aider et attache sa cravate je profite de cette proximité pour poser ma question.

 **Lucci : Qu'est-ce qu'il tes arriver?**

Il me caresser doucement la tête et pose un regard compatissent sur moi, le même regard que l'on a envers un enfant a qui l'on hésiter à dire la vérité.

 **Lucci : Qu'est-ce qu'il tes arriver? Dis-moi s'il te plait.**

Il reprend le calepin et hésiter quelque minute avant de se mettre à écrire, il me tend la feuille légèrement tremblant.

 **Jabura :** _Mes blessure étais grave, très grave, comme tu as pu le constater mon dos a été grièvement bruler. Mon bras gauche a perdu près de quatre-vingt pourcent de sa force et à cause du bruit de l'explosion, j'ai perdu l'ouïe._

En lisent le message je me mets à trembler, pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il été si blesser alors que je n'ai rien. Il se met à écrire rapidement avant de me tendre le calepin.

 **Jabura :** _Ne tend faits pas pour moi, Je suis heureux que tu vas bien._

Il tend une main vers mon visage et essuie les larmes qu'il c'était mis à couler.

L **ucci : pourquoi … pourquoi a tu fais ça pour moi?**

Il écrie quelque mots, une phrase qui changera ma vie et la sienne.

 **Jabura :** _Parce que je tien à toi._

Il dépose un baisser sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer avec difficulté d'une voix rauque.

 **Jabura : Je… T'aime…**

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


End file.
